halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Orbital Drop Shock Trooper
Image:Char odst.jpg|Orbital Drop Shock Troopers Image:ODST Trooper.PNG Image:ODST-Battle-Rifle.jpg Image:ODST snipe u.jpg Image:ODSTbattlerifle.JPG Image:ODST1 u.jpg Image:Halo3ODST.JPG Why are they choosen, yet they can volunter In Halo: The Flood it mentions the ODST's with having an eye piece on their helmets, this sounds the same as the regular marines in Halo: Combat Evolved. It confuses me, can someone tell me why this is? User:Joshua 029 Dunno?142.59.133.15 05:45, 24 February 2007 (UTC) The reason is sometime between Halo 1 and 2, the amour is changed into body suits.-- never ending-summerMy personal COM chanel 07:09, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Is it just the 105th that are called "Helljumpers"? I was under the impression (although I'd have to head to a library and check out the earlier books) that the term "Helljumpers" applied to all ODSTs. :"Helljumpers" is the name of all ODSTs, but the 105th Division is the only one that we have read about in the books. -ED 02:37, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Mental instability In one of the books (I forget) it mentions that ODSTs are slightly wacko as a result of being dropped from space in a sealed coffin to the surface of the planet. I think it's in the Fall of Reach - I'll dig out my copy sometime and add a bit to the article.Andrew-147 21:58, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, it just said a person would have to be crazy to volunteer to do that. -ED 02:37, 24 February 2007 (UTC) HellJumpers HellJumpers are applied to all ODSTS because since the HEVS have a thin shell the heat of the friction it's almost 'like hell'. 142.59.133.15 05:45, 24 February 2007 (UTC) I don't really think that's what "Helljumpers" mean. -Blemo 04:54, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :I'm with Blemo on this one, it states in the books the nickname was coined do to their motto "Feet first into hell". -Ergna- It does actually say in "The Flood" that part of the reason they're called Helljumpers is because of the extreme heat when they drop in their HEV's. However in Fall of Reach it also says it's related to their motto, which is related to the HEV pods in which they drop, which heats up like hell...you're both right -- Rokrin SAS is it safe to say that the ODST are the future equivilent of the british S.A.S just with better stuff. User:Kami-Sama :will someone answer my question please User:Kami-Sama Actually, they're based on the US Navy SEALS. but they're probably up there with the best, like the NZSAS =D. -- SpecOps306 19:46, 10 March 2007 (UTC) They seem more like the 101st Airbone (Not Spec Ops) to me...--User:JohnSpartan117 03:30, 10 May 2007 (UTC) If you ask me, their a combination of US Army Rangers, US Marines, AND US Navy SEALS. (CommanderTony) Peh, if you ask me there not based on anything, thier role is to plumit to earth it metal box's sound fimiler?, plus the SAS has a wide veriety of roles most of which kept secret --Climax-Void Chat or they are described in the books as being an elite force, reminiscent of the Navy SEALS and Marine Corps of the US today. but don't discount the SAS either, because they are also the elite, and are also trained to deal with almost every kind of environment or scenario, like the ODST's and SEALS. Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 23:16, 4 August 2007 (UTC) :If this is true then we also can't leave out Delta Force either, since they're US SpecOps team of sorts, and apparently basically the same as the SAS -- Rokrin *whatever they are, I think speak for most people when I say THEY RAWK HARD AND KICK ASS! Leonidas-300 04:50, 27 August 2007 (UTC) ODSTs are not special operation forces like SAS or Seals that work on individual to squad level but special forces like Rangers or elite forces like the 101st that work in squad to platoon size force. GUYS GUYS GUYS you're all wrong, they are based off the Marine force recon which do HALO drops (no pun intended) and are trained very similar to Navy seals and SAS but they way they do things are close to the Recon Marines - USMCR3c0n Space Does the ODST armor provide the abbality to breath in space? In the level Cario Station you can see dead ODSTs near space. I just want to know. ([[User:Darth Gree|'Spartan 104']] [[User Talk:Darth Gree|'Raido Spartan 104']] 19:36, 17 March 2007 (UTC)) :It looks contained, so maybe. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:02, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::Maybe that's ''why they were dead? -- SpecOps306 00:49, 12 April 2007 (UTC) No, actually, everytime you head out into space, you will encounter ODSTs and enemies, like Elite Rangers. Maybe they killed them, because ODSTs are not dumb enough to walk into space knowing their armor cannot support them. - Blemo Talk '' '' True --Captain Jacob Rathens 21:11, 25 April 2007 (UTC) I really think that ODSTs are really smarter than that. - Blemo Talk '' '' 04:19, 17 May 2007 (UTC) The answer is yes it can. Look at the body suit page which is what the ODST's wear. image Why does the image keep geting changed to a marine? 'Cause someone doesn't get that it isn't supposed to be a marine... dude, when it keeps getting changed back, you're doin' somethin' wrong! Just like on MJOLNIR Armor, where it kept getting change to that MC is wearing the "new" Mark VI... no, it's possibly Mark VII!!! güéßŁ¥-πéҐ∫øñ¥- ' 08:33, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Neill Blomkamp's video Are the soldiers seen in that short made by Blomkamp supposed to be ODSTs?--Darth Oblivion 20:11, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks for edit Thank you to whoever fixed my bad captions! I'm really new at this; that was my first edit. Halo: Last Standing ODST Hi, I managed to find a high-res ODST picture from the 405th site. I am not claim responsibility but do ask them if you can use it for the Halopedia site. Here you go: ODSTs from the Live Action Actually, nevermind, I found them at: Halo.Bungie.Org Yeah, we've already got those ^^ --Ajax 013 12:26, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Where? Red Patch Theory ok, so we're studying the Mexican War in rotc today. During the Battle of Chapultepec, many Marine NCO's and officers were killed because they were fighting on the front lines. In their honor, NCO's and officers were then required to wear a red stripe on their pant legs, a "bloodstripe". as many have pointed out, it may be the sergeants who wear the red patch. Leonidas-300 05:41, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Also this is a good assumption this is incorrect the red and white are however ranks but the white means officers and the red means enlisted-USMCR3c0n Uniform Got a question. Do the ODSTs always wear the ODST bodysuits in combat, or do they also wear standard Marine outfits? --UNSC Trooper Talk 15:41, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Most of the time they wear the black bodysuits but if I remember correctly, in "halo: the flood" they wore the standard marine uniforms. Hope that clears it up. If I made a mistake let me know. Leonidas-300 12:17, 2 December 2007 (UTC) They do sometimes wear the standard ballistic armor issued to the regular marines, In HALO: combat evolved 1 of the main characters STG. Pete stacker was an ODST he's that what STG you always see running around and he's also the ODST in Halo2 at Mombasa, also corporal Lockler another ODST in HALO: combat evolved one of the few that survived the onslaught of the flood is an ODST and he is also in HALO: First Strike both of these men are wearing the standard ballistics armor-USMCR3c0n The character on the armor That character is hun4, which means mixed. It is used in the word for bastard, but the other two definitions are a bit of a stretch. Not true, It means Bad ass and or bastard, not mixed and being the ODST with their mindset I take it as meaning Badass rather than bastard-USMCR3c0n main image why is there a picture of the covenant fleet on this page and the UNSC page?Sgt. Fenix 04:16, 19 January 2008 (UTC) i love odst's i love ODSTs their the best of the marine corps... ho-ra... ODST spartan armor... Wouldent you agree that bungie should have made ODST sholders and body armor for coustom charters... I do but one might go so far as to asume they MIGHT relise it it later patches... Who knows, however I am content with the ODST helm-USMCR3c0n Relations with SPARTANS The article says that because the Chief beat up two ODST's, that that is why the relationship between the two are uneasy. But I recall the reason being that SPARTANS got more fame and glory for doing dangerous missions that ODSTs could do, but without the augmentations. They didn't like that they were lab projects, while ODSTs were tough on their own merits. I am not entirely sure, since this was in the The FLood, but I really don't think that two soldiers being beaten up is what caused tight relations.XRoadToDawnX 04:35, 8 March 2008 (UTC) It wasn't that he beat up 2 he killed to and injured 2 others as a teenager therefore they were mad that even in all their awesome badassness that they got their asses kicked by a 16-17 year old kid-USMCR3c0n badasses odst's are more bad ass than spartans (some times) ODST's as suicide grunts the trivia section says this reason is why the are forgotten.where did this come from, is it an opinion, or somebody trying to be funny?(it has no references) [[User:SpecOps ODST|'SpecOps ODST]]com link 02:26, 22 March 2008 (UTC) My Image My image was taken off the page even though it was a very accurate representation of an ODST using the armor for matchmaking here it is. Why was it removed? :Likely because it's really just the helmet we are concerned with, at most. And the ODST helmet has its own page, noting that there is a helmet is enough for this particular article and doesn't really merit a picture to be associated with it. Or it could be because someone didn't like the fact that there was the CQB chest and shoulder armor in use. *Shrug* XRoadToDawnX 01:58, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Halo 2 ODSTs on Halo 3 ive never seen this. the only ODSTs on High Charity are the "new" ones. i believe that that trivia should be removed unless photographic evidence is aquired.[[User:SpecOps ODST|'SpecOps ODST']]com link